Competition
by Puffy Vanilla
Summary: Sora and Kairi are both in love with Riku and would do anything for his love...[WARNING YAOI! Sora and Riku, Cloud and Sephiroth, and that is it for now]
1. Peace

(('ello again...this is my second fanfic to my fav Kingdom Heart pairings...at the moment i saw them two i knew they were meant to be...well in my opinion XP))

"MOM! I'm off for school"

"Bye Honey be safe now!"

"Geesh I'm 19 already give it a rest" Sora made a face as he looked at his mother who was inside the kitchen and she laughed softly

"All right then, come back at least in one piece. At least let me say that. Doesn't that make you feel more manly?"

Sora laughed as he looked at his watch and freaked out

"OH CRAP I'm late!"

"Sora what did I say about using that kind of language in the house?"

"Have no time for that mom! Love you!"

Sora's mother sighed as she crossed his arms shaking her head "Oh that son of mine…" She laughed gently; her son was growing up to be a real man now…

-

"Sora you're late" Riku growled at him as he was waiting near his car. Sora bowed down showing that he was sorry

"I'm sorry Riku, I PROMISE I won't be late again"

"You said that yesterday…"

"Err…THIS time for REAL"

"You said that as well"

"Well fine then I don't mean it, and I'll TRY not to be late"

Riku laughed "Oh you better not be late or I'll just leave without you because you making me late for my class!"

"Well I thought professors didn't care if you come late or not" He looked at Riku who just stared at him annoyed

"I have a test today and I don't want to be late for it" He swung his arm around Sora's neck and gave him a noogie with his free hand pushing Sora into the car

Inside the car Sora fiddled with his short brown spiky hair and Riku stared at him as he drove

"Why not change you hair style for one? Geesh look at your hair…its still the same even after 5 years"

Sora pouted "Well I like it this way" He stuck out his tongue and Riku pinched his nose "Show respect to your elders kid" Then laughed as he ruffled Sora's hair

"WOAH!" Sora was irritated now and slapped the hand off his head "Don't call me kid, I'm just one year younger than you, thank you."

"Well you look REALLY younger than me and you look more like 15 year-old than a 19 year-old" Stopping his car Sora opened the door to get out but Riku pushed him harshly that the boy feel on the sidewalk.

"What was that for?" Sora stood up as he dusted himself up before slamming the door. The windows opened and Riku leaned forward "I wanted to see your little ass in a uke position" He winked which made Sora blush after Riku's car just drove off leaving him shocked from the remark and the wink itself.

"Baka…." Sora rubbed his legs since he fell on his hands and legs first so Riku actually did get a good view of his ass and Sora rubbed it lightly "Uke position…I'm no uke…"

The bell rung and Sora knew that was the tardy bell and gasped in shock as he heard the bells

"OH NO! I'm gonna be in trouble for sure" With that he ran into the building to go into his classroom.

-

"Sora…you're late again…" Cloud looked up at his tardy student sternly as he took off his glasses "I will not have you late in my class next time so have a seat." He pointed at Sora's desk and he bowed showing that he was sorry

"Sora…" A girl behind him patted his shoulder gently. Sora turned around to see the young girl's face and smiled "Yes Kairi?"

The young girl smiled at him "You got a ride from Riku again?"

The boy nodded his head knowing the young girl was still in love with the slivered haired boy

She sighed in a dreamy expression "Your so lucky to get a ride with him all the time…."


	2. Jealous?

Sora said nothing and just sighed with a small smile across his face, feeling so blessed that Riku was giving him rides to school.

"Yeah I guess you can say that…"

"Kairi…Sora be quiet the both of you!" Cloud was getting irritated hearing the two whispering all the time in his class that he was planning to retire of being a teacher…but he needed a job so he stayed a while.

"Kairi move over there next to Tidus…and don't talk to him or your going to the other room." The red-haired girl nodded and moved over to where Tidus was and was now two seats away from where Sora was sitting.

"I can see your still acting stubborn Cloud…" A man with long sliver hair waved at Cloud as he walked inside the classroom without Cloud's permission.

The teacher was angry "Get out…you can tell that I am trying to teach a class Sephiroth?" The man just chuckled as he walked over to him wrapping his arms around Cloud pinning him against the wall

The class gasped in shock seeing this image and Sora blushed hotly as he saw Cloud turning red as well and tried to get out of Sephiroth's arm but the man had his grip tightly

"Not during class time Sephiroth…I might get fired"

Sephiroth just chuckled as he licked Cloud's ear before backing away "I see…I understand, then I shall wait for you once school is finished…"

Clearing his throat he looked at his class trying hard no to blush harshly but couldn't help himself but to blush and the class laughed.

Sora looked out at the window that was next to him as he watched Sephiroth walk outside of the school and then thought of him as Riku…. it would be wonderful if Riku was that demanding towards Sora…that would be heaven.

"SORA!"

Jumping up the boy came snapped back to reality staring into Cloud's beautiful blue eyes "Pay attention in class…"

"Yes…sir"

-

As the bell rang saying that class was over he wondered how Cloud what was going to happen with Cloud and Sephiroth, he noticed that Cloud was just sitting at his desk correcting papers.

"Sora? Is there something you need?" The blond haired man stared at the young boy taking off his glasses again

"N…No…"

"Then why are you just standing here?"

"I was just wondering something"

"Hmm? Wondering about what?"

"Well…about the man with long sil…"

"You mean Sephiroth?" Cloud blinked as he put one hand under his chin "What about him?"

"Aren't you going to met him?" He had this feeling that his teacher was going to blow up in anger but he stared at him instead then laughed "No…I'm not going to met him…he's going to come here himself…you should leave Sora" He patted the boy on the shoulder pointing at Riku from the window "Someone is waiting for you"

Sora walked out as then noticed Sephiroth coming his way passing him and into Cloud's classroom closing the door behind him.

Blushing dirty minds came into his head as he imagined the various things the two were going to do in there.

-

"SORA! There you are! Where were you?" Riku was furious because he had to wait "You weren't making out with anyone were you? Or even worse…did someone try to rape you when I wasn't there to protect you?"

Sora blinked he was only late by 30 minutes and looked at Riku "N…nothing happened to me…I had to talk with my teacher after school for a while…"

Feeling stupid Riku looked down ashamed at himself for being so overprotective and Sora just giggled thinking that Riku was jealous and that made his mind think that there was a chance that Riku was in love with him.

"RIKU!" Two arms grabbed Riku by the arm and Sora twitched in annoyance, it was Kairi

"Riku, I finally get to see you again! It's been so long!"

Sora noticed that Riku was smiling patting the young girl on the head and his heart throbbed in pain and was hurt…literally

"Riku…I'm just gonna walk home, you can Kairi can talk…" Sora remembered 5 years ago he and Sora would always fight over to get Kairi's attention…but now he wanted Riku's attention, however he was being ignored


	3. Confession

**Confession (**Chapter 3

Riku made a face as he saw Sora walking away and ran after him and Kairi followed after Riku, until he turned around "Stay here"

Finally catching up with Sora, Riku grabbed his arm "Sora where are you going? What's the matter?"

Sora shook it free, he was angry but he shouldn't be because Riku has no idea how Sora feels about the other man and sighed "Sorry but I want to walk home now…."

"Why?"

"Don't you want to take Kairi out for some nice dinner or something? If you two are gonna go on a date you shouldn't have me ruining everything for you two."

A slap came upon Sora's cheek and Riku grabbed him by the collar angrily "You think that I want to go out with her?"

"R…Ri…Riku let go…"

"No thanks…"

Suddenly Sora felt warm lips brushing against his and kissed back at this and the two kissed passionately

-

Forgotten in the back round Kairi frowned seeing this scene "Sora…I had this feeling you had feelings for Riku…. I'll make Riku love me again…and I won't have you in my way."

-

Meanwhile Sora and Riku parted their lips away from each other as people stared at them as they hugged each other. Sora didn't care and nor did Riku and stroked the boy's soft brown hair with his long fingers

"You're so beautiful Sora…so beautiful…"

Sora blushed wanting to slap himself to see if this whole thing was just a dream. Riku was calling him beautiful and that ment so much to him that he smiled

"Thank you Riku…you do not know how much that means to me…because to tell you the truth I…."

"I know…you love me right?"

Sora's eyes went open in shock looking at Riku with his mouth hanging open "How did you know?"

"Well, to be honest I was reading you journal in your English class…"

"YOU READ IT?" Sora turn bright red then started to smack Riku hard on the shoulders

"Yes, you gotta problem with it?" He grabbed Sora's wrists chucking pinning Sora against a tree "I had your English teacher last year and I was looking at journals and I stumbled onto yours…I couldn't help but to read it"

Blushing Sora felt pathetic "But….it was private…" Then Riku smacked him hard on the shoulder "Its all right Sora….I love you too. And I won't read it ever again then"

Back home Sora opened the door with a big grin on his face and was welcomed by his mother who was in the kitchen

"Hi honey…how was school?"

"Wonderful"

"Really? I'm pleased to hear that…mind telling me what happened?"

"Well, can I tell you later like after dinner?"

"That's fine dear, just wash up" Then returned into the kitchen

He kissed his mother on the cheek as he ran into his room to change and then into the bathroom


	4. Mirror

**Mirror **(Chapter 4) 

Washing his face he smiled "_Riku loves me_…" Hearing those words inside his mind gave him such great happiness.

As he stood up to dry his face he looked at himself in the mirror to make sure all the soap was gone from his face, instead of looking at a happy face he stared into the eyes of Anti-Sora.

Sora gasped, as it spoke in a dark tone "You can't be so sure that your relationship with Riku is going to go lightly."

Sora angrily punched the mirror as the shadow just walked away from the punch still inside the mirror.

"I killed you 5 years ago…what are you doing here?" Sora growled thinking that it was impossible for the shadow to be alive. And cursed at himself for letting his guard down when he was washing his face.

"I am you…Sora and you are me…weither you like it or not…I'll always be your shadow…and you are my body" The shadow smirked "You have a heartless heart somewhere in your small tender body…and that shadow may start small…but it'll slowly take over your heart, soul, and maybe even your body."

Sora shivered as the shadow disappeared and Sora's mother ran into the bathroom

"WHAT IS GOING ON? Sora are you hurt?"

"N…No I'm all right mom"

"Oh lord…look at the mirror…" She wiped his face with a towel and looked into Sora's face who was pale in fear

"Mom…?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'll be…sucked into the darkness?"

She smiled warmly "As long as the dark thoughts in your mind…don't grow bigger…then you will be fine"

He hugged her tightly "Thanks…I'll keep that in mind"

She hugged him back "If something happens…then tell me…because I am your mother and you are my son…I have the right to know everything"

Sora smiled at her as she left "Tell her everything…."

Looking at the shattered part of the mirror he saw his shadow…smirking at him not saying anything and Sora ran out of the bathroom in fear.

-

"Oh my goodness, look at your hand!"

Sora looked up at his mother who was bandaging his hand from punch he made at the mirror 30 minutes ago.

"Sorry that I broke the mirror"

"I don't care about that mirror right now…I'm more concerned about what you thought in there…"

Sora said nothing he wanted to tomorrow to come…he wanted to see Riku and the man's smiling face.

-

The next morning he met Riku at the waiting spot this time on time.

Smiling Riku greeted him "You came on time this time!" He ruffled the boy's hair teasingly

Annoyed once more he glared at him "QUIT TE!" Before he could finish rough lips stopped him and Riku pulled back winking "Tonight…wait for me at your house…"

Sora blinked, tonight his mother was going to be out of town and wouldn't be back until the very next day in the afternoon

"Why?"

"That's where I'm going to claim you…"

The boy blushed hotly "Already?"

Riku just smirked looking hot as ever "Yes, tonight it is…don't worry…I'll be gentle"


	5. Puffy Vanilla and Chocolate Boy

**Puffy Vanilla and Chocolate Boy (**Chapter 5) 

In school Sora could hardly wait for school to be over and he began to jump on his seat with excitement.

Two eyes glared at the happy boy and the red-haired girl hated to see him so happy. Knowing that the happiness had to do something with Riku"

-

Class ended early as Cloud picked up his books and case as Sora walked over to him.

Cloud looked at him blinking again started to clean his glasses then putting them inside a case "What is it?"

"Well sir, I…"

"Don't call me sir…just Cloud…your making me feel old."

"Um…all right then si…I mean Cloud"

"Are you and Sephiroth…er…together?"

"Yes we are…why?" Cloud blinked as he stared at Sora

"Well…have you two ever DONE it before?"

Cloud couldn't help but to laugh the younger boy "Yes we have…we've DONE it yesterday as well…inside the classroom…"

"Who's on top?"

Cloud felt a blush coming from his cheeks and wasn't about to answer until Sephiroth himself came inside

"Who do you think it on the top kid?"

They both gasped shocked "Sephiroth!"

"That's me…" The slivered haired man put his arms around Cloud's small waist and smiled "I'm the top kid…now I would like to have some privacy with my lover now"

Sora left but stayed outside for a while until he heard loud moans coming from the other room he blushed harshly as he heard Sephiroth's voice

"That's right…my Puffy Vanilla…"

-

Sora was outside now looking around for a sign of Riku's car however it was nowhere to be seen. "_Strange…I thought he was picking me up today_"

Suddenly two hands covered his eyes "GUESS WHO!"

Sora gasped "Riku?"

"That's right"

"Where is your car?"

"At home"

"Why?"

"I want to walk with you…back to YOUR house…so we can have our own little privacy"

Smiling Sora moved closer to him until Riku pushed him back "Not yet, choco….not yet"

"Choco?" Sora noticed his new nickname and stared at Riku to explain

"It's like chocolate…my little chocolate boy" He kissed Sora on the forehead who was blushing hotly

"My chocolate boy…"


	6. Claim 1

**Claimed 1** (Chap 6)

Sora wished that they were there at his house soon and he began to fidget feeling nervous and happy at the same time.

"Is something wrong Sora?"

Sora jumped in shock blushing harshly again

"N…nothing is wrong. I'm just a little nervous that's all"

Riku raised a brow chuckling "You have Cloud as your last period, no?"

"Yes I have him and don't call him 'Cloud' because he's a well respected teacher so you should call him Mr. Strife after all that is his last name…and he is a teacher"

"Whatever, he likes to be called by his first name anyway…" The silvered haired boy just rolled his eyes before going on "Anyway you look like him…that it amazes me…"

Sora's mouth moved to respond until…

"Hiya lover boys" A girly voice came from behind and it was Kairi and she walked over to them

Riku smiled at her waving at her with his other arm around Sora's waist pulling him close "Hey Kairi"

"I see you two look really close" She giggled but in her mind she was hating this scene to her she's suppose to be with Riku not Sora

Sora looked at Riku who chuckled "Yes…we are really close, now if you'll excuse us…" He turned away as he continued walking with Sora leaving Kairi behind.

-

Her eyes were full of hatred once the two boys left

"Sora…you bitch…you stole my true love away from me, and you knew that I am in love with him…"

A heartless came by her side then a whole group behind her "I'll never forgive you….with the help of Heartless…I'll crush you and make Riku mine as it should be…"

She laughed as she looked up at the sky with the Heartless going back into the darkness to prepare their attack

Ansem appeared as he placed a hand on the girl's shoulder "I told you so….Riku loves Sora…not you"

-

Sora opened the door to his house and looked at Riku "Come in…"

"After you, Sora"

Sora shrugged as he went inside then a hand grabbed his ass tightly and he gasped turning to face Riku who was smirking

"Your such a tease Riku"

Riku just laughed as he closed the door behind them taking off his shoes at the same time Sora took them off.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

Riku wanted to answer that with his dirty mind but stopped himself "No thanks" He sat down on a couch and beckoned Sora to come to him "Come here Sora."

The boy obeyed, then finding himself on the older boy's lap and he blushed "Hey, Riku I want to be on top…I look more of a seme than you"

Riku smirked "Oh no you don't! I get to be on top…because I'm stronger than you." He sat up pushing the boy on the couch that they were sitting on smirking "Can't change your position Sora…" He whispered into the boy's ear causing him to shiver in delight and captured Sora's lips hungrily

Sora moaned loudly kissing back as well wrapping his arms around the older boy's neck gasping for more as the mouth laid against his neck.

Fingers went down to Sora's shirt and began to undo the boy's uniform

_ohhhh I know you hate me for this but the lemon scene will be in the next chap! REVIEW PLEASE_


	7. Claim 2

**Claim 2 (**chapter 7

_Crying: I have done it! My very first lemon scene…wheeeeee_

_Sora: But I wanted to be on top…why does Riku have all the power?_

_Riku: Because I'm stronger and older than you_

_Sora: That has NOTHING to do with me being on top! And I'm just as strong as you!_

_Crying: Eh hee…no lets get the show on the road you two!_

_Sora and Riku: OH WOULD YOU SHUT UP?_

_ON WITH THE SHOW! _

Sora was completely naked in now panting loudly as Riku touched his soft nipples and nipped at them

"N…No fair…you take off your clothes too" Sora whimpered loudly as Sora's hands went down to take the man's pants off until Riku grabbed them.

"Oh…I will…I will…I need to in order to make you scream under me…" Smirking he began to undo the pants and slid them off the boy's legs throwing the pants away "You won't be needing these when I'm around…" He stuck out his tongue to tease his lover as he bent down to lick the boy's member.

Sora gasped again as his bucked up his hips for more licking and moaned louder again but his hands wiggled under Riku's grip still wanting the man's pants off.

Sighing Riku sighed annoyed and took off his belt tying them on young boy's wrist then pushing the tied hands above Sora's head "Tck…! I told you to be patient…look what you made me do…"

"Hey…!" Sora gasped again and before he could continue to talk Riku stopped him by pinching his soft nipples "Riku!" As the man's mouth began to suck on the other nipple lightly as his hand were now rubbing the other nipple now. His free hand stroked the boy's member and his reward was a soft purr coming from Sora's soft lips.

"Being a cat now, eh Sora?"

Sora just nodded as an answer since he was busy moaning and purring at the same time. He panted wanting more the smiled "Riku…take me…make me yours…"

Riku looked at him "Are you sure? Its going to hurt a bit…"

"I don't care…I want people to know I belong to you…claim me…every part of my body…EVERYTHING!"

Riku smirked biting one nipple roughly then started to nibble the boy's neck leaving red marks all over the place.

And then "SORA I'M—oh dear!"

"MOM!" Sora sweatdropped as he tried to cover himself up with pillows while Riku hid himself with pants laid on top of his lap

"What on EARTH do you think you are doing?" She gasped pointing a finger at the two naked figures

"It's not what you think!"

"Why didn't you tell me you had such a handsome boyfriend! If you two were getting in the action you could just ASK me to leave you two alone for the night! But since I am here, we shall have none of that!"

Sora feel ashamed as he heard Riku laughing

"Would you like to sleep over Riku?"

"I would love too"

"But you can't make out tonight. You two have school tomorrow!"

"Yes ma'me"

"Yes mom…" Sora was still blushing then blushed harder as Riku picked him up and started to carry him up to Sora's room

Ansem watched by the window watching the three talking, his eyes wandered to look at Sora who was blushing…looking cute. Smirking Ansem licked his lips in a hungry manner "Hmmm it would be interesting…if I could get Kairi to break them up…I should help her as much as possible"

The next morning Sora woke up and looked at Riku who was still sleeping soundly and sighed in his sleep.

Getting up Sora walked over to the bathroom being careful not to wake the man up from his slumber. When he walked inside he took off his boxers (that he ended up wearing) and started the shower.

Singing to himself he felt as though the water got colder but shook his head and kept singing as he washed himself. He moved his hand down to grab the soap until he noticed the soap didn't feel the same. Instead of soap, it was Riku's hand and Sora screamed loudly as he turned looking at Riku's body in back of him.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU SCARD ME!" Sora huffed loudly as he was now sitting inside the bathtub panting loudly "NEVER DO TH!" Riku shushed him by putting a finger on top of the chocolate-haired boy "You freaked me out when I saw that you were gone"

"S..Sorry"

"You need to be punished"

Sora smiled "Then punish me well master"

"That i sha-"

BAM! Sora's mom ran in the room "CHOP CHOP YOU TWO! YOU HAVE SCHOOL!"

"Awwww mom..."

_i shall update PLEASE if you want me to keep going the REVEIW!_


	8. Missing

Missing (Chap 8)

Kairi wasn't at school for some odd reason and she would NEVER miss school or she wasn't the type to just not come to school.

Something was wrong and Sora didn't know what was bothering him as he thought more about the girl.

After class Cloud asked to stay bit to give bad news "Heartless...they are coming back…" Sora bit his lip tightly, his hand clenched tightly "Why…" He wanted peace since he had found new love and it seemed like everything was going crazy. "But Kairi is missing…she never misses school…" Shaking his head Cloud didn't know what to say "Donald and Goofy are missing too…I guess I'll help you out to fight Heartless…" Sora's face light up happily "YEAH! THANKS MR…I mean Cloud"

Cloud smiled then nodded his head "Sephiroth…" It had been a while since the silvered haired man showed up and he sighed as he finished grading papers

"SORA!"

Sora was running down the street until he heard his name being shouted, it was Riku "Did you hear about Kairi? She's missing…ever since last night!" Sora's eyes widened "No…why? I think it's the Heartless again Riku…"

Riku nodded his head "I know about Heartless a little…and…" He crossed his arms "I can help you out." He smiled ruffling his lover's hair "Let's get you home to rest all right? You think your mom will let me spend the night with you?"

"I dunno…maybe" Sora smiled with his innocent eyes staring into Riku's. The man smirked hugging the teen tightly "OH! SORA YOU'RE SO CUTE! I LOVE YOU" Sora yelped blushing harshly at this sudden movement and snuggled closer to him "Hmmm…I…"

"Sorry to bother you two…"

Sora and Riku turned around at the voice looking at Leon, Yuffie, and Aeris "You guys…" Sora's mouth moved to a whisper as Leon handed 1,000 Munny "Take this…you might need it while your fighting Heartless again…Yuffie, Aeris, and I are going to research on what their goal is doing…while Riku, Cloud, and You go find missing people…which a girl name Kairi, Goofy, Donald, and that's it for now…. from what I know"

Aeris held out a flower to Sora smiling as she patted his head gently "Be careful now… Sephiroth is missing too…try bumping into Cid or maybe into…." "VINCENT" Yuffie's voice yelled trying to get herself into the conversation as Aeris continued, "They will be able to help you out" Sora nodded as he walked off with Riku.

_So sorry this is short but my fingers are sprained and what not_……


	9. Yet again another journey

Yet again another journey (Chap 9)

"Thanks…I remember Cid but I don't know who Vincent is..." Sora looked at Riku wondering if the older man knew whom they were talking about but Riku shrugged giving out a confused look at Aeris shaking his head.

Aeris just smiled nodding her head "I know you don't know him but if you do see him…he has a red bandana on his forehead and a red cape on…um I'm not really good at explaining but I'm sure Cid knows him really well… so just ask Cid, I'm positive he knows where he is" Yuffie tugged at Leon's arm tugging it lightly "Come on Leon! Let's join them, this can be fun!" Leon looked at Yuffie then at Cloud, the brown-haired man was in love with Cloud ever since, they fought together at Hades cup. They made a really good team or that's what he thought and wished that they would stay together as teammates or maybe something more. But he knew that Cloud was in love with someone else…and he hated the man who took HIS Cloud away from him. "Yeah…I'll go but Yuffie, you stay here…with Aeris" Yuffie pouted but then nodded her head understanding the man "Fine then! I'll do it your way!" Leon smiled and patted her head before going over to Cloud, Sora, and Riku but mainly close to Cloud.

"Looks like we are going on another adventure huh Sora?" Riku looked at his lover as he kissed his cheek and Sora giggled cutely "Yeah, I know and maybe we can have a little fun inside the inns…" Riku gave him an interested stare smirking at him before whispering into Sora's ear "Lets finish what we left off with…remember? At your house until your mother popped in at us?" Sora flushed when he said to have a 'little fun' he didn't mean it in that way but then he smiled back slyly "Oh yes, we can finish what we didn't get to finish all right…and we can…." BONK! Sora and Riku fell on the ground face flat as Cloud started to dust his hands "You guys this is serious…there is no time for getting dirty minds right now. There are animals and people to find!" Leon just smiled as he looked at Cloud from behind who had turned his back to walk ahead "Oh god Cloud…I can just rape you later on…" He whispered as he looked at Cloud's ass and was so tempted to just grab it wanting to make the blue-eyed man yelp. But then he would have to control himself…for now that is. Then followed the gang, back to Sora's house and was now inside the boy's garage

"OH MAN! Look at my Gummi ship! It's ruined!" Sora let out a moan in frustration looking at the old ancient ship. Riku held back his laughter as he looked away trying hard not to laugh "But it's the only thing that can get us to other worlds…might as well clean it and then go on it…" Sora grumbled to himself sulking a bit. "I wonder if the people from the other worlds remember me…I mean after all I did save them…who can forget about a hero?" "Lots of people…" Cloud spoke looking at Sora sternly "I was a hero…but I don't know if I am one now…I became a follower of a hero now…and is also my student…" Leon chuckled "You're interesting Cloud…I swear you never cease to entertain me at all…." He moved his hand over to the blonde's chin cupping it with his palm until Cloud slapped it away "What do you think your doing?" Leon frowned, now in his mind he can see himself slapping Cloud on the face, ripping off the fragile clothing off the beautiful body and just rape him there. But…darn the brats were with them and again he needed to control himself but he couldn't help it but to get excited with Cloud's body moving around. It was going to be a long day for him…a really long day.

After 9 hours of cleaning Sora's dirty ship the finally finished it making it look good as new and all of them were on the floor tired from all the work that they had done and no one said a word for about 10 minutes until Sora spoke out loud "Well, guys we did it…we're all done…." Riku nodded his head and laughed, "Yes…Sora…you and I should take a bath…your mom is out right?" Sora blushed and shook his head "No, she's here…hopefully she didn't hear what you said…" Suddenly his mom popped out of the house holding out some juice for the men to drink "Drink up boys! It's been a long time and you guys must be thirsty after all that cleaning!" Bending down she whispered into Sora's ear "Of course I heard everything your little horny boyfriend said…your father was just like Riku when he was younger…about like Riku's age…" Noticing Sora's blush she giggled "Well, I hope you guys find whoever your looking for and NO, no one is allowed to join you when you take a bath."

"MOOOOOMMMM!" And then there was laughter

After a few hours everyone was dressed up and cleaned and Leon couldn't help but to look at Cloud with lust in his eyes. The young man was wearing tight leather pants, half naked with a white towel around his neck with his hair drenched with water and it was an exciting sight for Leon to see and he gasped as he felt member grow hard…the time would come soon…'till he would make Cloud his own

_OOC: I 'M SOOOOOO SOORRRRY THAT TOOK A LONG TIME!_


	10. Problem

Problem (chapter 10)

Cloud blinked noticing the eyes that were staring at him and he turned his head to see who on earth was staring at him "What are you looking at Leon?"

Leon jumped back and blushed "Well…I was just staring at you…that's all"

Cloud raised a brow "Leon, I'm sorry but I am not interested in you…my heart belongs to Sephiroth."

Leon gritted his teeth and clenched his fists tightly "Why him? He left you without saying a word right? Don't you think that was harsh for him to do to you?" He couldn't understand at all why the blonde would love the man so much, but that was just an excuse to cover up his jealously

"I'm sure he had he's reasons…this is the fist time he ever did this to me, mind your own business Leon…my relationships has nothing to do with you, so just find someone else to fall in love with. There are plenty of guys that are way better than me" Cloud stared at him as he took a bottle of water out of the fridge as Riku and Sora watched silently.

Leon shook his head "I don't want anyone else…I'm not interested in anyone else either. I want you Cloud" He grabbed the smaller man's arm and pulled him close hugging him tightly "I love you"

Cloud gasped as he felt himself being pulled and hugged his blue eyes widened but tried to pull away "Let me go! I…I'm sorry but I don't love you"

Leon said nothing but pulled away from Cloud and walked out of the house saying nothing more.

"Wait Leon!" Sora was about to run after him but Riku grabbed the young boy's shoulder "Leave him alone Sora…he needs to deal with these kinds of things. It shows him how harsh the world can be…"

Sora nodded his head as his face shifted to look at Cloud who was now crying "Sephiroth…" The blonde whimpered "Where are you Sephiroth…I need you with me…" Sora could do nothing but watch helplessly, he felt sorry for Leon but also felt bad for Cloud, after all the silver-haired man left without a single word.

Riku pulled Sora into a hug "Sora…lets leave him alone for right now…I think that's the best thing…to do" Sora nodded looking one last time at Cloud then walked off with Riku. Once they were alone Sora tugged onto Riku's shirt staring into the man's deep aqua eyes "Promise me Riku…promise me that you won't leave me like what Sephiroth did to Cloud"

Riku looked at him in shock for a moment then laughed as he kissed the boy's mouth lovingly and as they pulled away he whispered into the boy's ear "I promise…" Sora shivered as he heard the sexy voice purring into his earlobe and he smiled "I love you Riku…" Riku smiled again whispering once more "I love you too, Sora…" They kissed once more growing a bit urgent with their kisses until Sora broke the kiss "We can't do it in the kitchen" Riku smirked "And who is going to stop us…?"

Sora blushed and smiled "I suppose no one will…" He wrapped his arms around the man's neck as the man wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. They kissed again melting to the kitchen floor moaning and groaning until Leon came back in "What are you two doing?"

Riku got off of Sora quickly glaring at the brown-haired man who was now laughing, "What are you laughing at Leon?" Leon chuckled "Well it was funny how you just jumped off of Sora like that…oh yeah I saw Kairi…"

This caught Riku's attention and Sora's as well "KAIRI? Where is she? When did you see her? Why didn't you tell us sooner? Does she…." Leon gasped at all the questions that were asked "Relax! She's in front of your house Riku…which reminds me…your dad wants to talk to you."

Riku nodded grabbed Sora's hand "Let's go Sora" Leon shook his head "You shouldn't take Sora with Riku…" The silvered-man boy blinked "And why not?" "Come on! Use your brains you two. Sora's mom would be wondering where Sora might be and when I tell her that she's at Riku's house then she's going to think you two were having sex over at your house…Riku!" Sora nodded his head "Your right Leon…" Leon nodded his head and smirked as he watched Riku run out of the house "Sora stay there! I'll be right back!" Sora nodded and shouted back "OK!"

"I thought he would never leave your side…Sora"

Sora blinked looking at Leon who was chuckling "We're alone…did you notice that?" Sora looked at him feeling uncomfortable with Leon's movement as the man began to stagger over towards him suddenly changing "L…Leon?" Leon just laughed "You fool…you really thought I was him…?" Sora gasped as Leon's hands grabbed his neck Sora let out a small yelp before speaking again "Who…are you?" Suddenly Leon's hair color was white and long and his eyes turned crimson "Don't tell me you already forgot him dear Sora…" Sora's eyes went wide and couldn't find himself speak as he stared at the man in front of him who was not Leon but…

"My name…is Ansem"

**_to be continued_**…

**Me**: Finally…! I updated this story…the more the reviews that faster I update


End file.
